Operation: Find the Dragons
"Operation: Find the Dragons" is a Season 4 thread written on April 21, 2015. Summary Full Text Guard: 'As Grey neared the dungeon she was able to make out people moving about the perimeter, and they appeared to be carrying things. As she drew closer she saw that it wasn’t just guards, it was everyone. Men, women, guards, non guards, everyone was walking around with cushions and pillows, laying them in a line around the dungeon, with the eventual goal of making a wall to defend the dungeon.waitnot doneone of the guards saw Grey’s approaching figure and called out, “Halt! Who goes there?!” '''Grey Bergman: '“Relax, guys,” Grey said as she kept walking. “It’s just me, Lady Grey. What’s going on?” 'Guard: '“Ah Lady Grey. Apologies. I could recognize you at that distance. As you can see we’re constructing a wall out of the camps cushions and pillows, as instructed.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at the guard with the most confused expression that she could muster up. “Umm…who instructed you? And why?” '''Guard: '''The guard sighed. “The, and I quote here, Commander of Awesome,ordered us to. For protection he said, said you left him in charge as well. Don’t know why you’d do a ***** fool thing like that.“  He muttered that last part to himself. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey let out an exasperated sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know either,” she said trying to relieve her headache, “but I tell you one thing. If I ever do it again, you have my permission to tell King Haddock to tie me to a mast and ship me off in case I’ve gone mad. Now, excuse me, while I go talk to the…Commander of Awesome.” She walked to the center of the dungeon. “GREG ERICSON!” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg heard Greg heard Grey call for him and smirked. He said to one of the guards nearby, “Bring the Lady here please.” The guard replied, “Yes your awesomeness.” and left the room. She soon returned, Grey in tow. When Grey enter, the first thing she saw was the large fort made from various cushions,pillows and blankets. The next thing she saw was her unofficial adoptive brother,sitting slouched atop a slightly elevated makeshift throne. “Hey Grey.” He called down to her. “Like what I’ve done around the place?” '''Grey Bergman: '“Yes, bud,” she said trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. She was the leader. She had to keep a stern face. “I see. Now can you please explain why you felt the need to use…pillows? You know, Nala is protecting the dungeon already.” 'Greg Ericson: '“I figured it would help with morale.” Greg responded as he hopped down form his throne. “It keeps the people’s mind off things, and pilows easy to carry. Plus who doesn’t like pillow forts?” He finished with a smile. He looked around and asked, “Hey where’s Nala? I want to see what she thinks of all this.” 'Grey Bergman: '“Oh, well…uh…” she said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, “she’s outside sulking. We…kind of had a fight…” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg blinked a few times before walking towards the door, on his way out he grabbed Grey by the back of her shirt, dragging her along. '''Grey Bergman: '“Hey, w-what are you doing?!” Grey shouted as Greg dragged her out of the dungeon. “GREG! LET ME GO! GREG!” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg held a firm grip and continued to drag her along. “No, you are going to talk things out with Nala before things get worse between you two.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Greg, come on!” she shouted. “We don’t have time for this! We have a mission to complete! I’ll make up with her later!” Unfortunately, next thing she knew, Greg brought her outside…where they saw the demon. 'Greg Ericson: '“Forget the mission.” Greg said. “At least for now. You make time for family. Especially if there’s a problem now go.” With that he pushed grey forward towards Nala. 'Grey Bergman: '“Greg!” she shouted as she was pushed only to stop short in front of the demon. “Oh…hey, Nala…” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The Warden, who was sitting on the lowest branch of a spruce, snorted and turned her head away, drawing her dangling legs to her chest. Her swords were stuck inside of the tree she sat in, blades perpendicular to the ground, embedded in the hacked-up bark. '''Greg, tell her I am not conversing with her at the moment. Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed as she looked up at the demon feeling the guilt come back with full force. “Fine,” she said, “then you can just listen. Nala, I’m really sorry about the things I said. I really didn’t mean a word of it, honest. I just…I’m just starting to realize that being a leader is a lot different from being second-in-command, and…I guess I let the stress of everything that just happened get to me and took it out on you. And I shouldn’t have done that. I…hope you can forgive me. Please, Nala. You…you really are one of the few people I can count on right now. I…I can’t do this alone. I thought I would have everything under control, and I just…” She sighed. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The Warden held perfectly still as Grey apologized, still staring into the dark trees. Her knees twitched slightly as she hugged them closer. Then she sighed and leaped down from the branch, landing swiftly on the ground and straightening to her full height. '''I suppose I…was being a bit stubborn. And childish. '''She tucked her hands behind her back and looked sheepishly at Grey. '''I am sorry for what I may have said in my anger as well. I will help wherever I am needed. Grey Bergman: 'Grey felt tears come to her eyes as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the Warden’s middle hugging her tightly. She had never felt so relieved in her life. “I forgive you,” she said as the tears fell, “and thank you! Thank you so much! I feel a lot better knowing you’re there as well to back me up.” '''Greg Ericson: '“Yaaay!” Greg cheered as he watched the two hug. “Resolving family issues! I think this deserves a group hug.” He then wrapped his arms around the two of them. “I love you guys.” He said eyes closed and smiling. 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Nalaagura hummed in discontent, glancing over at the dungeon to ensure no one was looking. '''All right. That’s enough. Stop going all soft on me.'Despite her words, she was full of affection as she hugged their minds as well, warming them with her love. '''Come now, stop, '''she said hastily, disengaging herself. We must figure out what to do next.' '''Grey Bergman: '“Yes, I agree,” Grey said switching back into leader mode. She began to pace around as she began to recap the events. “Okay, we’re stranded with the dungeon somewhere up North, and the big Dragon God is somewhere near here. Not to mention that he sent Hrinthe to kill me for Shadow. So…we have a few options. We can either sit around and do nothing, or we can find the God ourselves and possibly reason with him. Maybe we can convince him to release the dragons.” Greg Ericson: '''Greg nodded. “Hmm. While I prefer the second option we don’t know where he is even. Plus there’s the people to think about. They’re probably pretty freaked from that giant dog thing, and teleporting. I suggest we regroup and really think out the situation before doing anything.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: We don’t have time to think, '''the Warden said darkly. '''The rebels’ dragons may mean the difference between life and death in the end. I’m not even entirely positive that Hel’s borders traveled with us. They might not be safe. We should end this conflict with Midgardsormr as soon as we can. Grey Bergman: '''“And that’s what we’re going to do, Nala,” Grey said with determination. “Shadow is out there somewhere being forced to do who knows what, and I will do everything I can to bring her home. We just need to figure out where Midgardsomr is.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Yes, we will save her, little one. '''Taking a deep breath, Nalaagura reached out for the king with her mind as cautiously as she could, letting him know she needed to speak with him. '''I will also contact the king…he has allowed me to communicate with him about matters of the rebellion’s security. Grey Bergman: '''“Of course,” she said crossing her arms, “in the meantime, we should start rounding up the troops. The sooner we leave the sooner we can save the dragons.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''She nodded, pushing through completely. '''Your Majesty. We must speak with you. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock had remained indoors, feeling more than a bit useless in recent events. But he had left leadership up to Grey, and he had to assume she could make the right decisions. But he jerked to attention upon the Warden’s hailing. ''For the love of Tyr, I’ll never get used to this. He responded to the Warden, asking her warily, What is it? '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: We have been considering leaving to confront one that lives not far from where we reside now–a god by the name of Midgardsormr, the farther of all dragonkind. If we can persuade him to release our dragons from his control, we would have a better chance at surviving Ragnarok. We are defenseless except for myself and whatever boundaries Hel has placed around the dungeon. And should the wolf Fenrir return, we would be better equipped to avoid and defend against him. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ''The chances of persuading a god seem minimal, the king remarked, skeptical, feeling uneasy. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: We have no choice, '''she replied. '''We must leave if we are to gather food and with dragons plaguing us, it will not be long before we become our own starving island in the middle of this forest, constantly fighting dragons to survive. Heat still runs strong in the rebellion; action must be taken. Besides, '''she added wrylly, '''we seem to be of some particular importance to gods as of late. Hel is Midgardsormr’s sibling; perhaps he will find favor with us.' Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ''…and what happens if we fail? Haddock pressed. ''That might almost be worse a result. He realized he was arguing in half because he hated hearing the Warden inside him. He paused, tried to clear his prejudices, and asked, Who all is going? Nalaagura Ep'ha: We have not yet gathered the details, '''she replied, '''but I suppose a good portion of the soldiers who are not injured and are willing to come. Greg and Grey are two; there are most likely several more. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: ''And what of Hel’s desires we stay put? And did I not say no one would leave? Do we just give up our trust on another goddess and put it in our own hands?'' Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The Warden shrugged, forgetting that Haddock couldn’t see her. '''Technically we’ve already partially ignored that desire… 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'The king grimaced. He knew the Warden could not see that facial reaction, but she probably felt his accompanying mental displeasure. Any plans more concrete than ‘let’s go chat?’ It’s something I should be doing, not anyone else… a bit of guilt crept in. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson Category:The Warden Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second